


Someone Else's Lives

by esm3rald



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, No Bonnie Bennett, No Jeremy Gilbert, Romance, Sci-Fi Fantasy, Self-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Two Fans in TVD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, after a car accident, end up in the Vampire Diaries. One becomes Elena's cousin and best friend, and the witch of the story, therefore replacing Bonnie Bennett. The other becomes Elena's younger sister in Jeremy's place. How will the original story change with them in it? Damon/OC(Blair), Stefan/OC(Mae).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about two OCs that end up in 'The Vampire Diaries', one falls for Stefan, one for Damon. I know it has already been done but I wanted to put my spin to the story. The OCs will be called BLAIR FELL and MARGARET – MAE - GILBERT. Blair will be the Bennett witch in the story in Bonnie's place and the pairing will be Damon/Blair. The other - Mae - will replace Jeremy and she will end up with Stefan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like to write stories about these characters. I don't make money by writing this story.
> 
> I hope you like this idea and read my story.

****

**Prologue**

"Why are we watching this crap again?" Jude asked Max with a groan. Max and Jude were roommate in college and Max was obsessed with TV shows. One in particular.

"It's not crap. And anyway, did you really have anything better to do?"

"I don't know, study for the exams, get shit-face drunk? Anything but watching this crappy TV show about a love triangle with vampires. Seriously, it's so…I don't know…unrealistic…"

"Well, duh. It's a show about vampires, of course it's unrealistic." Max said with a 'are you stupid?' tone.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, the fact that the love triangle is about two brothers who fall in love with the same girl who has the same face of the girl they both fell in love with 150 years ago. I mean, what the hell? Don't these guys learn from their mistakes? And anyway, a girl who goes first with one brother and then the other is just weird."

"Yeah, but Elena is a completely different girl from Katherine. And anyway, Elena doesn't immediately fall in love with Damon. It takes a long time for her to fall in love with him. And Damon too, for the first part of season 1 he's still obsessed with Katherine, about freeing her from the tomb. Even though, there are 'moments' between them from the start." Max explained patiently like Jude was being a slow kid who didn't understand that 1+1 equals 2.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. But why, why the hell make Damon fall in love with Elena after what happened with Katherine? Couldn't he just fall in love with someone else, like, I don't know, the witch? What's her name, Bonnie?" Jude asked confused.

"No way. Bonnie is a bitch for most part of season 1 and even in season 2. She hates Damon because she blames him for her grandmother's death after they open the tomb to free Katherine, which is totally absurd if you ask me."

"Okay, then maybe Bonnie is the problem. Maybe if there had been someone else instead of Bonnie, he could have fallen in love with her. I mean, what's this special about Katherine and Elena anyway? What makes them so special that both Salvatore brothers fell for them? It's kind of absurd, don't you think? I mean, sure, they're beautiful but so are Bonnie and Caroline."

"Well, I don't know. That's the story, I suppose. And, you know, the allure of the doppelgangers or something."

"Yeah, well, I don't get it." Jude said with a shrug. "Why having two other girls in the show and not having one of them fall for the other brother? What's the point? Just for the sake of creating a love triangle?"

"Well, in the books it's actually kind of like that. The Bonnie for the books falls for Damon and he cares for her, though I think even this Damon loves the Elena in the books like in the TV Show."

"Okay, that's stupid. I mean, if it weren't for their stupid rivalry over a girl Damon and Stefan wouldn't have ended up hating each other and now they're making the same mistakes all over again? Seriously. Just have Damon be with someone else and be done with it."

"Yeah, but who? Like you said, Bonnie and Caroline both hate him!"

"Okay, then. Maybe that's the problem. We have the two most important girls in the show beside Elena hating him, I guess that's why he fell in love with Elena, her being the only person who doesn't completely hate him. Maybe if there was someone else in the show, someone who doesn't hate him, maybe he would have fallen for that person."

"Maybe, but he probably wouldn't have give them the time of day. I mean, the only reason why he spent so much time with Elena was because of his brother who was dating her and the fact that Elena looked like Katherine. That's how he was able to know her and that's why he eventually fell in love with her. Even though, I think part of the reason why it's because of what happened the night her parents died."

"Why, what happened?" Jude asked Max curiously.

"Well, he actually met Elena before Stefan. Basically, Elena went to this party – the one she talks about in the pilot – and she ends up arguing with Matt, her boyfriend at the time, and she calls her parents to come pick her up. And basically, she's talking on the phone with Bonnie about her and Matt and the fact that she was going home and she's standing on the side of a road and that's when Damon shows up. He heard her talking on the phone and recognized her voice as Katherine and thought he was her when he saw her but then he realized that she was just a girl who looked like her. And they went and have this epic conversation about love, 'a love that consumes and passion and adventure'. It was a really great scene. Anyway, I think that's when it started. I mean, Damon made her forget but he remembered and it was important for him, I think. I think that's the moment when he actually starts falling for her without knowing it. Every thing that happens after that between them, I don't know if it would have happened the same way if not for that moment."

"What you're saying is that maybe if Damon had met someone else that night, he would have fallen for that person?"

"Maybe. But for him to stop and talked with this person instead of eating her, she would need to look like Katherine." Max said with a shrug.

"Maybe, but maybe not. What if it's just someone who looks like Katherine – or Elena – from behind and you know, someone who looks like them but not exactly. Maybe someone with the same hourglass figure and dark hair and olive skin like Elena and Katherine and, I don't know, similar facial structure to them. You know, someone who is obvious that is related to them but who doesn't look exactly alike. Like a twin sister or something. Though, that would be totally cliché I suppose."

"Not if they don't know they are sisters. I mean, Elena is adopted and went to live with Grayson and Miranda who are actually her uncle and aunt. Her father is John Gilbert, who she always thought was his uncle. What if this sister of hers grew up as her cousin instead. Her adoptive mother could be John and Grayson's sister and he could be married to a Fell. After all, we have all the main characters who are part of the founding families, beside Matt and Bonnie, I suppose."

"Yeah, that would be kind of cool. Though I stand by my idea that it would have been better for Damon to have fallen for Bonnie instead of Elena."

"But Bonnie is so annoying. I can't stand her, I'm not surprised Damon can't stand her."

"Yeah, but her 'position' - so to say - in Elena's life makes her perfect for Damon to get to know her. And since it's Emily Bennett who spelled the tomb and Bonnie is her direct descendant, it would have been cool for them to interact more and you know, having Bonnie help Damon opening the tomb instead of Stefan and Elena and everyone else trying to stop him from freeing the woman he loves for a fate worse than death."

"But Katherine wasn't actually there…" Max said with a confused expression.

"Yes, but Damon didn't know that. I mean, can you imagine what it must have been like for him? Having to wait 150 years to free the woman he loved from a tomb and then, when it's finally the moment, everyone around him tries to stop him, tricks him and all around sabotage him? I mean, I would probably go on a killing spree too if I were in his shoes. If instead of Bonnie, there had been someone else, a witch who would actually be willing to help him, maybe he would actually have fallen for her instead of Elena. Someone in Bonnie's place, that was not only Elena's best friend but that also lived in the same house."

"For someone who doesn't like the show, you certainly seem invested in it." Max said with a laugh.

Jude grinned. "Well, it's not completely lame. It's just that, I can't stand most of these characters. Stefan is boring and withholds the truth a lot and his love story with Elena is just awful. I mean, he stalked her for four months just because she looked like Katherine and then went out of his way to try to get her to fall in love with him, which he was able to because Elena is just too freaking gullible. I mean, she knew that there was something wrong with him from the start but she continued to be with him, no matter all the times she found out all the things Stefan had kept from her. I mean, it's okay having a crush on someone who's handsome and interested in you, another thing is just blindly kept forgiving someone who keeps lying to you over and over again. I mean, doesn't she have a little bit of self-respect? Bonnie, like you said, is a bitch. Caroline is bitchy and pathetic and completely oblivious to what's going on around her. Matt is hot but completely useless. Tyler is a jerk. Jeremy is a depressed punk with drug issues. Nope, sorry. The only one who is interesting is Damon, but he's also a killer who acts like a psychopath and does horrible things because he's miserable and wants the world to be miserable too."

"Wow, harsh. Though, I suppose you're right about Elena and Stefan. I don't like their love story, never did. I mean, I love Stefan and I don't have anything against Elena but I just…hate them together. It's like they're both pretending to be someone they're not when they're together and their relationship is based on half-truths or plain lies." Max said with a nod. "Anyway, a lot of these characters get much better as the story goes on."

Jude shrugged. "I'll trust your word then."

"You know what would be really cool? If Stefan fell in love with someone else instead of Elena. Maybe he still returns to Mystic Falls and still saves Elena from the accident etc and he decides to go to school because he wants to meet Elena and wants to fall in love with her or something but then, unexpectedly, falls in love with someone else. That would certainly create some drama with Elena. I mean, can you imagine? Both brothers falling in love with someone who is not Elena, someone who's actually close to Elena, that would certainly make the story more interesting. Anyway, what would do you if you could change the story?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I suppose, If I were the one who wrote the TV show, I would erase Bonnie from the story and put someone more interesting in her place. Like this Fell girl we were talking about earlier. Though it would be cool if she were a vampire and a witch. I mean, witches are cool and all but a vampire/witch character, totally cool."

"Witches can't be vampires. It's a rule of the TV Show. If a witch gets turned into a vampire, she loses her powers. Witches are servants of nature and vampires are unnatural or something, therefore they can't be both, just one or the other." Max explained.

"Oh, that sucks. But, if there was some way to make it happen, that's the kind of character that I would like to see. Total bad-ass."

"Yeah, okay. So, let's say this Fell girl is the witch of the story instead of Bonnie who doesn't exist. What about Sheila Bennett or Emily Bennett. I mean, the witch in the story must be a Bennett witch to be able to open the tomb and for a lot of other things. If this Fell girl is Elena's twin, she can't be a Bennett witch. I mean, first of all, all the Bennett witches are black and Elena isn't, therefore her twin wouldn't be black either. Second, since her parents are actually the same as Elena's – Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert – she can't be a Bennett witch because neither of them is related to the Bennetts."

"Okay, but what if the Gilberts were actually related to the Bennetts. I would have Sheila being John and Grayson and the Fell girl's mother. And of course if Sheila is Grayson and John Gilbert's mother, she can't be black. Therefore, she would look different from how she's in the show now. And of course, for her to be living at Elena's house, her parents would be out of the picture, maybe not dead but somehow out of her life."

"Okay, then. How would Sheila – and Emily, I suppose - would look like?"

"You said that in the books there was a Bonnie, how does she look like?"

"Well, red hair, fair skin, brown eyes." Max said a shrug. "Why?"

"Well, because the Bennett witches could actually look like that. Or at least with red hair and fair skin. I like green eyes better. Maybe the green eyes are like their distinctive trait or something. Well, the red hair too, I suppose, expect for the Fell girl, of course. But she will have the green eyes."

"So all Bennett witches would have green eyes and most of them have also red hair?" Max asked.

"Yeah, why not?" It was my turn to shrug.

"Okay, then, I would totally see Evan Rachel Wood as Emily Bennett. She would rock that part. I mean, have you seen her in True Blood?"

Jude laughed. "Yeah. And for Sheila Bennett…Frances Fisher. She would be perfect. Of course, other Gilberts who aren't witches can have red hair too, only not with green eyes."

"Yeah, that could work." Max laughed too. "Okay so, you thought about replacing Bonnie with this Fell girl. I, on the other hand, would totally erase Jeremy from the story and put someone else in his place. I mean, sure I like him well enough, but…I don't know, I think there are already so many guys in the story that another girl would be better. After all, in the books Elena had a sister, not a brother. So, I too, would have Elena having a sister, someone one year younger than Elena instead of two like Jeremy. Jeremy from season3 and on can see ghosts, it would be cool if this girl in his place could see ghosts from the start and perceive when someone is about to die or in danger anyway. You know, a little like Lydia Martin in Teen Wolf." Then, after a second of contemplation, she added "Actually, I could totally see Holland Roden in this role. And she has red hair, so it would fit with the all 'Gilberts with red hair' stuff we were talking about. In the TV show, Jeremy dies and is brought back to life and that's why he starts to see ghosts. What if, this girl was actually in the car with Elena when the accident happens and she's saved by Stefan but after Elena, therefore staying in the car longer than her. Maybe her heart stopped for a few minutes before being revived and since that moment she starts to 'feel' things. That would connect her with the supernatural in her own way."

"That sounds great. And of course, she would be the one Stefan ends up falling for. Can you imagine what a mess it would create with Elena, since she's her sister?" Jude smirked, just thinking about it.

"Yeah, that would be great. Though, it would be a slow burn instead of 'love at first sight' like between Elena and Stefan." Max assumed a dreamy look for a second, probably imagining how the story would turn out then she snapped out of it and said "Oh my God, we are so lame…"

Jude grinned and pouted at the same time. "Unfortunately, yes, we are. I can't believe you dragged me into a discussion about 'The Vampire Diaries' of all things. It's bad enough that I'm actually watching this TV Show.

The next step is imagining myself as this Fell girl we were talking about and you as Elena's sister in Jeremy's place. Though maybe we should just decide on names for them instead of calling them 'the Fell girl' and 'the girl in Jeremy's place', no?"

"Let's give them a name then. I was thinking Mae for Elena's younger sister. In the books, Elena's sister is called Margaret, though I don't like that name much. She could be called Mae for short. It's a much prettier nickname than Maggie or Meg. For the Fell girl instead, I was thinking Blair. There's this character who appears together with Tina Fell for like 5 minutes in the episode Miss Mystic Falls. She's supposed to be one of the contenders for the title of Miss Mystic Falls and she probably has the same age as Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Maybe this girl could, like, disappear like Bonnie and boom, a new and improved Blair Fell who is actually Elena's best friend and cousin."

"Sounds perfect. Too bad we can't rewrite the story as we want it to. I would change so many things about it. I mean, maybe not so many things but what happened to Caroline? That I would change. And Vicky's all story? What was the point of it? If the writers wanted to kill her, why turn her into a vampire first? Why not simply make her die of overdose or something. I mean, it was obvious that it was more about Jeremy and the fact that he had to deal with yet another person he loved dying. Though they took that off too by having Elena erasing his memories."

"Yeah, I know. Though I think it was supposed to be like a turning point for him or something, because Vicky's death is the reason why he starts digging and that's how he finds out about vampires. Because, of course, Elena won't tell him."

"That's just stupid. Not knowing about vampires in a town full of vampires puts him more in danger than knowing." Jude complained with a grimace. "Anyway, with someone in Jeremy's place who actually knows about vampires, the whole Vicky storyline would be completely irrelevant."

"I know, right?" Max said before grinning. "So, wanna keep watching?"

Jude snorted "After all this arguing and stuff? Hell, yeah."

The next day was a Saturday and Jude had gone out with Max to a bar not far from campus just to get lose.

Jude had completely forgot about their talk about 'The Vampire Diaries' and she was having a good time. She hadn't realized how much she had drunk until she was driving back to campus, Max on the seat next to hers.

It was one second, just one second in which she lost her concentration and the next moment she was in the other roadway. She swerved to avoid a coming truck and the car was crashing against a tree. The two of them felt the impact but it all went too fast to feel any pain. One moment they were awake, not sure what was happening, the next moment it was complete darkness.


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an Interlude before the story actually starts to follow the TVD episodes next chapter. Hope you like it!

**Interlude**

Jude's eyes opened to a white ceiling and chirping of birds outside the window. She looked around confused, not recognizing the room she was in.

There was a walnut desk with sketchbooks and notebooks scattered all over its surface, with books on the shelves above it and a big mirror on its left, with photos and drawings plastered on it. Near the mirror was a notice board completely covered in more drawings, some just sketches and some made with watercolors.

The window glass on her left was covered with light blue curtains and the window had a seat like she had always wanted but never had. The wardrobe took almost all the right wall except for the door that probably led to the hallway.

Another door near the desk was left ajar, the bathroom visible beyond the threshold.

The bed she was lying on had blue covers and light blue pillows but darker than the curtains.

Everything about this room was completely unfamiliar and yet everything in it was like her dream room almost like she had chosen it herself. It was a little creepy.

Jude tried to remember how she had gotten here and what she was doing the day before. Out of nowhere the image of her driving, Max in the seat next to her and then the accident appeared in her memory like a very vivid nightmare.

What had happened after? Had someone found her and brought her here? And what about Max? Where was she?

Jude decided to get up from the bed and tried to figure out what was going on. But first, she needed to go to the bathroom.

She stumbled on the few steps that separated her from the bathroom and opened the door. Just in that moment the other door opposite the one she had just crossed opened and in entered a petite strawberry blonde girl that reminded Jude a lot of Holland Roden. What the hell was going on?

"Hi!" Jude said with a wave, feeling a little awkward. "Do you know where am I and how I got here? My name's Jude by the way."

The girl's eyes widened and she said "Jude? Jude Davies?"

Jude raised an eyebrow at the girl's reaction "Yeah, how do you know my name?"

"It's me, Max." The girl said, not understanding why Jude didn't recognize her.

"Max? You look nothing like Max, you look like Holland Roden!"

"What?" Max said, her eyes wide before saying "Well, you look nothing like Jude either."

Jude was taken aback. "Really?" She turned towards the mirror and widened her eyes at what she saw.

The girl in the mirror, just like Max said, looked nothing like her. Jude had light brown hair and brown eyes. She had been pretty enough but nothing like the super-hot model-look-alike that was staring back at her from the mirror. Jude touched her nose with one finger and saw that the girl in the mirror did the same.

"Oh my god! If Sara Sampaio and Nina Dobrev had a child that it's how she would look like. Olive skin, green eyes, dark hair, hourglass figure, perfect body. I look really hot! But how is it possible? What the hell happened?"

She turned to look towards Max and noticed that she too was looking at her figure in the mirror.

"I have no idea, but you're right, I look like Holland Roden. Oh my god, she's so pretty!" Then something changed in Max's eyes and she turned towards her in a panic.

"Oh my god! You remember the conversation that we had the day before yesterday? About 'The Vampire Diaries' and how much better the TV show would be by adding the two characters that we made up? Blair Fell and Mae Gilbert? Do you remember that I said that Holland Roden was perfect for Mae?"

Jude widened her eyes at that. "No, I mean…it's not possible, right?"

"Less possible that being in someone else's body?" Max said throwing her a look of disbelief.

"Actually, now that I think about it, when I was thinking about how Blair Fell could look like, I thought about Sara Sampaio – you know because she has dark hair, green eyes and olive skin and of course, she's gorgeous – but of course she also needed to look like Nina Dobrev otherwise the whole sister resemblance thing wouldn't be possible. And now, look at me! I look a lot like both of them. I have Sara Sampaio's eyes and Nina Dobrev's mouth. The nose is, I think small like Nina's but the same form as Sara's, the ears are probably the same thing, a mixture of both while the teeth are definitely Nina's. The hair color I don't know, could be both but they are naturally wavy like Sara's. And my body, look at my body, the arms, legs and belly are definitely Sara's but my waist is definitely narrower like Nina's and my boobs are bigger than both of them. I'm also a little taller than Nina so I probably have Sara's height."

"Wow, you really paid attention to the details in their appearance." Max said, maybe a little freaked.

"You know that I was studying art, right? Of course I pay attention to these kind of details. Every time I see someone is like my mind is memorizing the details in their appearance so that I can draw them later. Professional deformation, I suppose…" She said with a smirk.

Max rolled her eyes and it looked kind of weird in Holland Roden's face, maybe because Jude simply wasn't used to see it.

"Do you really think we somehow ended up in the Vampire Diaries?" Jude asked, still not entirely convinced.

Max shrugged her shoulders. "Well, how else do you explain our current looks?"

"Don't know, a very vivid dream?"

"Really?" Max raised Holland's eyebrow. "That we're sharing?"

"Or maybe we are sharing a dream but it's because we're both in a coma after the accident. We're probably making everything up."

Max looked at her like she was being deliberately obtuse. "Really?"

"Do you really think that suddenly becoming characters in a TV show is more plausible?"

Max raised her hands in the air in a sign of surrender. "Who knows? Maybe we should start to take a look around the rooms we woke up in. Maybe they'll tell us something about where we are, if we're really, like I think, in the Gilbert House in Mystic Falls…"

"Fine by me. But first go away, I really need to use the bathroom."

Max grinned at her before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After reliving herself, she left the bathroom too and took a look around the room.

She started to search for some clue that could tell her where she was and realized that the obvious place to start where the photos on the mirror.

She took a look at them and noticed that the Nina-Sara hybrid whose body she was inhabiting was in all of them. In the first one she was with Nina Dobrev, Candice Accola and Holland Roden – that she presumed was Max or at least the body Max was inhabiting – then she was in a photo with Nina Dobrev again, the guy who played Jeremy whose name she didn't remember, Holland Roden again and a couple that she didn't recognize, the man with brown hair and eyes, the woman with dark, strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes like Holland's. The last one was of her with a woman with red hair and green eyes that looked a lot like Frances Fisher.

"Okay, I give up. Max was right!" Jude said to herself with a sigh. She kept looking around though, at the drawings that looked like something she could have done, at the clothes in the wardrobe – and there were a lot of them – that looked like clothes she would have loved to wear if she had been a little more comfortable with her body. There were a lot of mini skirts, shorts, tight trousers and skinny jeans, tight tops and pullovers. The shoe rack near the wardrobe was full with high heels, knee-high boots, ankle boots, stilettos, pumps and platform heels. It basically was her dream wardrobe.

She heard a knock on the door that separated the bathroom from the bedroom and heard Max asking "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah." Jude told her. "I found photos. And yep, you were totally right, I think we're in 'The Vampire Diaries'. I don't know how it's possible but here we are."

Max closed the bathroom door and sat on the bed, a look of shock on her face.

"Do you think we died in that accident and somehow our souls or whatever ended up here?" Max asked her.

Jude shrugged. "I wish I knew. All I know is that we became the two characters whose background and appearances we created the day before yesterday and that we are in a TV show filled with vampires and whose main characters tend to die at the drop of a hat. I mean, it was fun when we were just messing around, making up new characters and joking about being in the show but now that we're actually here…I'm scared."

Max looked at her. "I know, me too. But we're here together so that's something, right?"

Jude smiled at her and sat next to her on the bed. "What are we going to do now?"

Max shrugged "Going along with the show? Maybe trying to save some people like Vicky or stopping Caroline from being Damon's chew-toy? Oh my God! And Katherine, the Originals, Silas…there's so much crap that happens to these characters, how can we survive it all?"

"I watched the TV show only until the episode where Damon opens the tomb and finds out Katherine isn't there. I have no idea what you're talking about, though I suppose we'll take it one day at a time and see what happens? We'll change what we can and we'll try to stay alive, no?"

"I guess." Max said. "And I suppose once we get to the point where you stopped watching, I'll tell you the rest." After a pause, she said "I was thinking, Elena keeps a diary, maybe Mae and Blair do too? Just to figure out at what time in the story are we, if we're at the beginning or not."

"I guess we could look for it. I'll look for the phone too, find out what day it is today."

Max nodded before getting up from the bed "I'll go search in Mae's room."

"I think that, if we're going to stay here, we really should start referring to ourselves as Blair and Mae instead of talking about them in third person."

"Yeah, you're right…Blair!" Max grimaced. "Huh, feels weird."

Jude shrugged "I know, Mae."

Max left the room after that and Jude started searching around for this supposed diary. After a good ten minutes, trying to figure out where she could have hidden it, she found it inside a copy of 'The Story of My Life' by Giacomo Casanova, that turned out to be a hollow book.

"Hum, clever!" Jude said with a smirk.

She opened the diary and read the last entry.

_May 25, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson are dead. I still can't believe it. They had a car accident and Elena and Mae were in the car with them but they both survived, thank god! I don't know what to do now._

_It hurts so much, I can't even imagine what Elena and Mae are going through. Aunt Jenna must be feeling so overwhelmed now. She just lost her sister and she's our new guardian now. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes._

_And thinking that that night had almost ended on a good note. Of course, it hadn't started all that well, with Tyler talking about college and plans for the future and of course, wanting to have sex with me when I told him more than once that I wasn't ready. I had just stormed out of the party and I was about to get in my car and get home when I was surprised by a stranger that had mistook me for someone else._

_His name is Damon, and he's gorgeous. I've never seen such an amazing shade of blue in a person's eyes before. And the conversation we had, it was so intense. I really hope I'll see him again._

_Of course the amazing encounter with a stranger on the road took a turn for the worse when my phone rang - it was Aunt Jenna wanting to warn me about the accident but I didn't answer though I called her back later -. After that, Damon said something about forgetting I've ever met him and that he was hoping I would get everything I wanted out of life and then he disappeared. He literally disappeared. One moment he was in front of me and the next he was just gone. Super weird._

Jude stopped reading after that, feeling a terrible pain in her head and then she was somewhere else, looking at a scene through someone else's eyes.

_Elena had left the party not even half an hour ago, her parents had come to pick her up and Mae had, of course, gone with her because Elena had dragged her away. Blair really didn't understand why Elena hadn't just simply ask her to give her a lift, it really wouldn't have been a problem leaving the party earlier. But no, Elena told her to have fun and not to worry about her. Yeah, look how much fun she was having now. She smiled deprecatingly at herself and rolled her eyes. Leaving the party alone, at this time of night, scampering around the woods to reach her car, was probably not a good idea but she couldn't stand the thought of spending even another minute with Tyler Lockwood. God, sometimes, he just drove her crazy._

_There were days when he was considerate and the best boyfriend you could ask for, while other days he was just a jerk, plain and simple. The worst moments were the times when he pressured her to have sex with him, no matter how many times she explained to him that she wasn't yet ready for it, or when he decided to plan their future together, like it was already a made-deal, like tonight. How could he possibly think to decide her life for her?_

_She wasn't even seventeen years old, for god's sake, she wasn't ready to think about marriage. She didn't even know what she wanted to do after high-school._

_She shook her head, sometimes she didn't even know why she was still with Tyler. She wasn't in love with him, that was obvious. But it was... comfortable. She was just so used to be with him that the idea of not being with him, just kind of scared her, she guessed. But maybe now it was finally the time to end it._

_She kept walking, trying not to stumble among the roots on the ground. She looked at the sky for a moment, thanking Fate that the sky was clear from clouds tonight and that the moon alone was enough to illuminate the path. She finally reached her car, parked at the side of the road near the woods and, with a sigh of relief, she pulled the keys out of her purse. She was just about to open the car door when she heard rustlings behind her and then someone pronouncing a name almost reverently. "Katherine."_

_Blair turned around, confused to see a man looking at her with an awed look on his face that disappeared the moment he took a look at her face._

_Blair frowned at the man standing not even a foot away from her._

_"No, sorry. I'm... I'm Blair."_

_"Oh..." The man said, frowning even deeper before his face cleared and he smiled at her, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."_

_Blair smiled at him. "It's okay. It's dark, I can understand how you could have gotten confused."_

_The man smiled at her and came closer. "I'm Damon."_

" _Nice to meet you Damon." Then with a smirk she added "Don't take this the wrong way but... It's kind of creepy, you being here... in the middle of nowhere."_

_Damon smirked, amused. "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."_

_Blair shrugged and said with a lopsided smile "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."_

_There was a slight pause during which neither of them talked and then Blair sighed, frustrated with herself and explained. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend."_

_"About what? May I ask?" Damon asked, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender._

_Blair looked at him, debating with herself if she wanted to answer him or not and then relented, figuring there was no harm in telling him._

_"What we always fight about. He has his life all figured out, his future, and he's convinced that I should want the same things as him but I…" She stopped, rolling her eyes and struggling how to explain._

_"And you don't want it?"_

_Blair shrugged her shoulders at his question. "That's the thing. I don't know what I want."_

_"Well, that's not true." Damon exclaimed, conviction in his voice while he got closer to her. "You want what everybody wants."_

_Blair smiled flirtatiously at him then "And tell me, mysterious stranger who has all the answers, what is it that I want?"_

_Damon got even closer to her until their faces were so close that they were almost touching. Blair struggled to breath at his proximity. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger."_

_Blair looked at him intently, surprised by his words. She could almost feel the warmth of his body, his hot breath caressing her lips._

_She raised her gaze – that had dropped to his lips – back to his eyes and said "And you Damon? What do you want?" Her voice had a lower timber than before, her eyes once again riveted to his lips._

_Damon opened his mouth to answer but just in that moment Blair's phone started ringing._

_Blair, annoyed at the interruption, recovered the phone from her purse and looked at the caller Id._

_"It's my aunt." she explained, raising her eyes towards his once again._

_Damon looked at her with a peculiar look in his eyes then and said "I want you to get everything you're looking for but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Good night Blair."_

_The second that it took for Blair to blink, Damon was gone._

Jude blinked her eyes too, surprised at the memory. She also remembered that, after Damon was gone, she called Jenna back and Jenna told her about the accident. After that, she went straight to the hospital where she found out that the Gilberts were dead while Elena and Mae were alive.

"Are you okay?" She heard Max's voice – that wasn't really Max's voice – from behind her.

Jude smiled at her. "Yeah, just…I just remembered something that I'm pretty sure I've never actually lived."

"What?" Max asked, intrigued.

"The night of the Gilberts' accident and, to be precise, the fact that I met Damon."

"You did!" Max practically squealed. "How was it?"

Jude felt her cheeks go warm and she smiled "Pretty intense. Actually, really intense. Now I get what you meant about the importance of this first meeting. It was…wow…"

"He was like 'You want a love that consumes you…'?"

Jude nodded with a grin. "Yeah. And we were, like, really close to each other, I actually thought we were going to kiss if not for Jenna's phone call."

"Really? Wow. That didn't happen in the show." Max sounded impressed.

"He's really, really hot up close. And, oh my god, his eyes are so blue…" She fanned herself, not entirely as a joke.

Max grinned at her and said "Well, maybe being in Mystic Falls won't be so bad after all."

Jude grinned. "Maybe. What about you? Did you remembered something?"

Max stopped smiling at that. "Yeah. The accident. It was awful. I remembered the feeling of drowning and losing consciousness because my lungs weren't receiving enough oxygen. Let me tell me, it wasn't pleasant. Then I remembered waking up in the hospital – after two days of being unconscious apparently – and being told by John Gilbert and Jenna that 'my parents had died but that my sister was okay'." She used quotation marks for the last part.

"Wow." Jude didn't know what to say so she asked another question. "Did you found out what day it is today?"

Max nodded at her. "Yeah. It's the 6th of August. We're in the middle of the summer still. Enough time to get acquainted with the town and the lives of Blair and Mae before the beginning of the new school year."

Jude groaned at that "Ew, high school. I can't believe we'll be back in high school. I was so happy when I was done with that and now I'll be forced to go back to it for…how many years?"

"Well, Elena is a junior and you have the same age as her so two years. For me is three years though because Mae is supposed to be sixteen therefore a sophomore."

"Great. Can't wait." Jude said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. I hope so, at least."

"I hope so too…"


End file.
